


Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Banter, Sibling Love, Transmutation, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: A short piece of some banter with Taako and Lup, featuring Taako's transmutations.February Ficlet Challenge day 18: Mass-conservation shapeshiftingOne month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

There’s a bird preening in her kitchen window when she pads in to make tea.  _ Aren’t I so pretty? _ the bird seems to say. 

She fills up the kettle and flicks water off her wet fingers at the bird. “Taako, my bro, I know it’s you.” 

The bird chitters, then flies over to one of the stools at the counter. There’s a small flash of sparkles, and then her brother is sitting on the stool, legs crossed, pouting at her. 

“If you were trying to actually be a bird, you would have been flying around, trying to get the fuck out,” Lup points out, and Taako shrugs and laughs. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

She opens her tea cabinet and gestures, raising an eyebrow at Taako. 

“I’ll take that one I had before, the, uh jasmine one. Thanks, Lulu.” 

After she’s done prepping the cups, she eases down into the seat beside him and grins. “I’ll admit, I did a double take.” 

Taako stops moping and grins widely, doing a little fist pump and muttering “Yes” under his breath. He taps his fingers on the counter. “Okay, so bird might bear fruit, but mouse was a no go.” 

“A mouse isn’t going to just stand there and look at you. It’s not  _ what _ you’re becoming, love, it’s  _ how _ you’re becoming it. You may be the best transmutation wizard in all of existence but you could use some more lessons with the mongeese on how to act like an animal.” 

Taako sighs, then slips off the stool when the kettle starts whistling. He prepares their tea and carefully carries it to her. “I mean, it could just be the audience. I got Magnus with the mouse one the other day.” 

Lup raises a brow skeptically, and Taako grins. 

“Okay, I got  _ Johann _ with the mouse one the other day, and then Magnus got all concerned. Who knew a dog would be scared of a mouse?” He looks down, watching his tea bloom in the clear mug. She herself is drinking a dark black tea, the most caffeine she can get in her body at once, but Taako, Taako has always lived for  _ The Aesthetic. _ Taako doesn’t yet take a sip of his, instead watching the beautiful jasmine flower bloom under the water.

She pokes him in the side. 

_ “Yes, _ I apologized and got him a big juicy bone.” He waggles his brows. “And one for Johann, too.” 

She can’t help but snort into her tea. “Hey, remember when you first started?”

Taako runs a ringed hand through his hair. “Back when the lesser laws of magic bound me,” he says airily. 

“And you could only transmute into something that was your size.” 

“My mass, precisely.” 

“Except you kept transmuting into things that weren’t  _ supposed _ to be that size.” 

“Yeah, but we sure cleared that loud, noisy tavern out when I was a 220 pound rat.” 

_ “Before _ we got our money,” she reminds him primly. It’s a hundred year old argument at this point.

“Yes, I know, my gods, will I ever be able to stop apologizing for the 50 fucking gold pieces we hustled those guys out of?” 

“Nope, never.” 

Taako slips off one of his rings and throws it at her. “Here, then, take it, I’m sure that’s worth 50 gold pieces.” 

“This is…. Taako, this is very obviously fake, my dude.” 

“Yeah, but it’s  _ Taako _ memorabilia, now.” 

She makes a face, throws the ring back, and while he’s distracted trying to catch it, pulls him off his stool and starts giving him a noogie. They both fall to the floor, wrestling, until there’s a flash and suddenly Lup is pinned under a 220 pound yellow bellied marmot. The marmot grins, somehow, before going completely dead weight on her. 

“No fair, Taako, it’s not like I’m going to blast you in my own kitchen. We just got done repainting.” 

Taako’s head transmutes back, which isn’t weird at all, no. Lup grimaces. “No sisterly concern, huh? You’re not going to blast me because  _ you painted the kitchen,  _ not because your brother is a very squishy, barely armored wizard that a stiff breeze could knock over.” Taako’s pouting again, and Lup reaches for her umbrastaff. The marmot scrambles off of her, then turns back into Taako, sitting on the ground, holding his hands up in a placating gesture but giggling helplessly. 

Lup can’t help but giggle herself, and she pulls Taako to his feet as she stands. “Drink your tea, brother, it’s done blooming.” 

Taako’s giggles quiet as he takes a sip and hums happily to himself. 

“Ugh, you got marmot hair all over my robe.” 

Taako just rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, and Lup’s clean. 

“I mean, I could have done that.” 

“Yeah, I  _ know, _ but you chose to complain at me instead.”

They glare, and get into a kicking match that’s probably going to end up on the floor again.

**Author's Note:**

> Taako's blooming tea: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw8BSOW3duY&feature=youtu.be&t=33s
> 
> Also big Taako, like all Taakos, is a good Taako :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
